Dying in your arms
by foxy101
Summary: "NO RON RON" She screamed hysterically,Slapping him across the face and shaking him violently trying hopelessly to revive him,but in vain."PLEASE SOME ONE HELP"But no one seemed to be aware.


There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione_s arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.  
_Is this the moment?_ Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. _Oi! There_s a war going on here!_

Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.

"I love you Ron"Hermione said still red in the face."I love you too"he said smiling back at suddenly a craving knife hit Ron in the back.

Suddenly Ron's sweet smile turned to a look of shock and heared Bellatrix give a loud peircing laugh,"Ron,Ron"Hermione whispered tears streaming down her face.

Ron couldn't stand anymore he lost his balance and fell to the ground bringing Hermione down with him.

They were both on there knees now,Hermione held Ron's face in her hand and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips mixed with both of there salty tears.

Then she heared a loud peircing yell of agony and pain,Harry had just recovered from the shock and took off after her he was running and screaming hexes most of them were not understandable Hermione guessed it was because his voice was chocked with sobs.

She recognized bellatrix ways right away she used a muggle way to kill him so it would be more humiluating but nothing she did could make Ron less heroic he was the bravest man she ever met.

"Ur so beautiful"Ron's voice came interrupting her thoughts "What did I do to deserve you?"."Shush don't talk"Hermione said shushing him she couldn't bear his goodbye.

He started gasping for air and blood was coming out his dropped to his side in hermione's arm."Hermione I cant breath"he choked on more blood he twitched and turned."Neither can I"She nodded in streaming down her face and she held him closer for dear life.

"She was so beautiful"He whispered staring at the ceiling."who was?" Hermione became confused,but he just contineud talking "And when she taught me how to play the piano she took my breath away","I thought if I didn't have her I would die".Hermione started to panic as she realised that Ron was talking about her.

"RON WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT?"She looked panic striken and she didn't even care that she was screaming,she didn't care that she looked like a maniac.

But he contineud talking "But she broke my heart" tears streaming down his face ."She broke your heart"Hermione whispered feeling did she break his heart?.

"She was with harry that night and she let me go so easy" whispering the words and Hermione felt that he was stabbing her with thousand of knives."I never let you go"She felt her heart break to a thousand pieces."She chose him","I couldn't bear it the hole in my heart was never fixed"he sounded like a little boy now he was so innocent and scared.

"Ron please" Hermione couldn't stand hearing more "Stop".This time he did stop he turned his attention to hermione again.

"Hermione Im cold"He started shaking and drew a struggling breath."No"She cried holding him closer to her body."I can't feel my legs"he twitched and gasped for air."I love you".ron said before he drew a long breath and his beautiful sky blue lifelessly ahead.

Ron weasley was dead.

"NO RON RON" She screamed hysterically,Slapping him across the face and shaking him violently trying hopelessly to revive him,but in vain."PLEASE SOME ONE HELP"But no one seemed to be aware.

She held him close to her body never wanting to let go,Then she felt a hand grab her from behind at first she thought it was Harry but the hands were so turned to see Ginny ron's sister her face was stained with much as she needed Ginny's comfort right now.  
The resemblance between her and her brother wasn't helping.

But she didn't care about that now,Throwing heself in Ginny's arm they both knew how close the siblings were and the pain Ginny was in.

That pain made hermione want to fight more to avenge ron's Death,to comfort Ginny,to help Harry cope with ron's most imporatnatly to fill the huge hole in her heart.

The day Ron weasley died was the day all Hell's broke loose.

This is my first fanfic for ron and hermione I suck at writing but I had this story in a dream I woke up so deppresed that I had to write it in a fanfic.I want u to picture this story in ur head and tell me wat u felt in a review :D


End file.
